The Pikachu Named Snowy
by The Last Comet
Summary: He lives like any other Pikachu but he is shunned by everybody.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It rightfully belongs to The Pokemon Company.

* * *

Life for this Pokémon wasn't easy, but he manages. He lives like any other Pikachu but he has to deal with being shunned by everybody.

The snow-white fur that is wrapped tight on his body, and the black blots on his cheeks were the main problems. They just couldn't accept it; they had to go be ignorant about it. That was fine by him though.

"They can do whatever they want, I don't care," Snowy said in a huff of breath, while crawling back into his house in the tree, with his snow leopard stripped tail dragging on the floor.

"I prefer to be alone anyway," Snowy almost sounding as if he lied.

* * *

An: Sorry for the brevity of this, I have the whole story done I'm just splitting it into parts. I hope you like it though. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It rightfully belongs to The Pokemon Company.

* * *

He never really had a friend, and he always wanted one like all of us, but he never did, crushing every spirit he had left. Except one tiny piece, preventing Snowy's heart from becoming cold and bitter.

"They will never really accept me anyway," he sadly smiled with regret nipping at his voice.

"I'm sorry mom, dad, I couldn't be what you wanted me to be," Snowy croaked holding backed any emotion.

He pretty much took care of himself against all odds when parents died or became M.I.A.

He decided to pick up some flowers and head to _the tree_.

* * *

An: Sorry for the shortness of this, but here is chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It rightfully belongs to The Pokemon Company.

* * *

Since his parents died for reasons unknown, he has been by himself and grown to be kind of a loner. He walked with blood-red roses and pure white roses wrapped in a bouquet, and heads to the burial tree.

"It's that freak." A Swellow flew over the jungle.

"Stay away from him." The Lopunny said to her Buneary.

"He will never be able to live here." The Sneasel snickered.

The hushed whispers didn't bother him anymore, actually he didn't mind being shunned, and they're easier to deal with that way. No caroling Pokémon to bombard his tree and since he is alone his house is like a mansion. People won't bother talking to him so he can just relax, but some still tried to accept him.

An Absol with a silver-grey Eevee sitting on his back walked by him, "Are you ready to leave?" Ra (the absol) said.

"Almost, I just have to visit somewhere first."

"Don't take too long, we will be packing you're stuff," Eclipse (the eevee) grinned.

"Okay," a small grin somehow made its way to his face.

They continued walking to his house as he walked to an ancient tree.

He laid the roses in front of the tree, he always wonders what happened to his parents, and they just disappeared one day without a trace.

"I wish you were still here." he just stared at the cold ground, not wanting to look up at the magnificent tree that pours out his parents' personalities.

* * *

An: Almost most done, just one more chapter after this one. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It rightfully belongs to The Pokemon Company.

* * *

Tears started to pour on the ground something he would never show. He couldn't stop them, "Thank you for accepting me, when no one else in the family would." He choked.

He stayed for a while, with his red eyes glaring at the roses that gently blow at the wind.

"Can you tell me where you are right now?"

His tears stopped, he didn't wipe them off, and they just remained cold on his face.

"I hope you're okay wherever you are," he stood on his hind legs finally looking up at the glowing 100-yr old tree of memories.

"I just wanted to tell you I am going to travel the world," he said.

"I still miss you, but don't worry about me," he smiled.

"I will always be your little Pichu and I promise that I will never be alone in this world"

"Besides I have two Pokémon that I think I can trust, so please tell me, will you always hold me up when I get lost?"

He felt two smiles warm his soul as the leaves of the tree drifted in the wind.

"Do you need more time?" Ra asked.

"Nope," I turned around and started walking to these strangers that I became partnered with.

"Good! We got all your stuff and we are ready to see the world," Eclipse said, sitting next to Ra.

Then turn to leave the forest, to do something new for a change. Snowy stopped for a sec and looked back at the tree, a genuine smile appeared on his face as he turned back to catch up with his **friends**. 

"Merry Christmas mom, dad," he whispered as he headed off to a new journey.

* * *

An: The story is now complete, thank you for spending your time reading this.


End file.
